


A Date With Destiny

by zarabithia



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: During Doctor Destiny's battle with the League, Batman contacted Nightwing and Arsenal and placed them on reserve duty.  While on reserve, they needed to do something to stay awake.





	A Date With Destiny

Under most circumstances, Roy enjoyed watching Dick pout. Those circumstances did not include, however, sitting in the middle of Dick's living room, in the middle of February, with all the windows open, wearing nothing but their underwear.

Though. . . Dick did look very _nice_ in his underwear.

"So, Spanky Pants, the next time Batman calls and wants us to be on Reserve League duty, you think maybe you could tell him to go fuck himself?"

Yeah, yeah, it was bad form to insult their mentors. But Roy was both freezing and exhausted, so frankly, Dick's continuing Bat Issues weren't his immediate concern. Dick apparently took Roy's current mental state under consideration, because instead of the fight Roy was expecting, Dick simply looked up from the computer screen he was over-analyzing and frowned in Roy's direction. "Do you want more coffee or soda?"

"Neither one." God, if he drank any more caffeine, he was going to explode, have a heart attack, or get sick. Possibly all of the above.

"Do you want to spar again?"

" _No_." He was sore enough, thank you. Despite his funk, however, he wasn't going to share that with Dick.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to shut all the goddamn windows, crawl under a nice set of covers and _sleep."_

_"Roy-"_

__"Yeah, I know. We can't do that, because the Justice League is off fighting some lame-ass version of Freddy Kreuger and they want us to stay awake-"

"We're on reserve for _The Justice League._ You should feel honored."

"I feel _too tired_ to be _honored._ Besides, you aren't _honored._ You're pissed off that they didn't ask us to join them and that we're stuck here _where it's safe_. Thus the pouting." __

__"I'm not pouting!" Dick ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Roy didn't feel the same fleeting sense of glee that normally accompanied scoring a physical sign of frustration on Dick, because Roy knew that the sleeplessness was equally to blame. Freedy-Wanna-Be sure did pick a convenient time to attack, coming fresh off a week long Slade hunt. "I'm proud that Batman felt we were good enough to be trusted for the job. And you-you want to go to sleep and give him a reason not to trust us."

Sadly, as pissed as Dick was not to be out with the big guns, he really was proud that Bats had called him. It was all quite the fucked up psychoses, but Roy was simply too tired to deal with Bat Family Issues today. Besides, if he wanted to deal with crappy father figures and their screwed up sons, he could always go visit with Ollie. Hmm. Depending on whether Bats had also called Ollie, that might actually be fun.

"Roy? Are you still awake?" Dick's voice held just a hint of fear that made Roy tingly in the right spots, but after a moment of consideration, Roy chalked it up to his brain not getting any sleep.

"I'm awake. I was contemplating the fact that you've raised your voice three times in the past hour - which means Drake owes me about $150." At Dick's scowl, Roy added, "Which'll partially pay the $250 I owe Babs. Turns out your nose really does wiggle when you're pissed. Wonder why I never noticed?"

Dick rested his head in his hand briefly. "Is this part of your strategy for staying awake? Arguing with me? Driving me crazy?"

"Not exactly a long drive, is it?" Roy responded, as bitchily as possible, because he was in that kind of mood, "And I see no reason you shouldn't be as miserable as I am."

"Being in the room with me makes you miserable?" Dick's voice was soft and low, and if Roy had been just a little crueler, he could have made another fifty bucks from Wally over the fact that 'Wingster did, in fact, have a vulnerability spot.

But Wally would never know that, because Roy knew a thing or two about not being wanted. "No. . look, I'm just tired, okay? If the circumstances were any different, I'd enjoy hanging out in your apartment in our underwear." Damn sleep deprivation. "That is. . . never mind."

Apparently, sleep deprivation really let a lot of pent up emotions out in a person. So far, Dick had shown anger and sadness, and right now, his eyes were gleaming with something that looked dangerously close to . . . whatever the noun for sneaky was. Dick continued to have that sneaky expression as he got up from the desk, walked over to Roy, and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

It was a nice kiss- soft enough to be a question, hard enough to make Roy want to rip every stitch of Dick's clothes off his body. "Um, Dick? What the hell?"

Dick pulled back and no longer looked sneaky. The look on his face now was a look of a leader in deep concentration, the kind Roy had seen going into battle many times. "We're both exhausted. I'm tired of fighting. We have to do something to stay awake-"

"So we might as well fuck?"

"That's crude."

"But not inaccurate, right?"

". . . Right."

"Um. . . I know you're too uptight to actually have sex on a regular basis, so maybe you've forgotten that people generally get more tired after they have sex?"

Dick gave Roy the same expression he gave newcomers to the team when they doubted his battle plan. "There are at least twenty different ways to prevent someone from coming before you want them to, Roy. There might be more, actually, but I only know twenty. The hormone rush we'll get in the meantime will keep us awake."

Roy hated science, so he wasn't going to argue with Dick on that point. There were a million other reasons he _should_ have argued with Dick on why this was a bad idea - not the least of which was the fact that Roy didn't want the first time his childhood fantasy came true to have anything to do with making Batman proud because that _was vulgar, thank you very much -_ but all it took was one look into those waiting blue eyes for every ounce of Roy's resolve to melt away.

Dick wanted him. There wasn't any sex pollen in sight. Dick's mind wasn't being controlled by some evil Supervillian. Neither of them was drunk. And still. . . Dick wanted to _fuck_ him.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea Dick had ever had. Maybe this wasn't the way Roy had seen their first time happening. But it was Dick. . . and since when was Roy ever capable of telling Dick no? Besides, beggars couldn't be choosers, could they?

"Roy?"

"You have too many clothes on, Short Pants."

As Dick stepped back and removed his shirt, Roy took careful note where the snaps and buckles were on his friend's costume. After all, they just might get lucky. It was possible that sometime during tonight's sex session- if _Doctor Destiny_ would just take his sweet time getting caught - that Roy would be able to dislodge the stick up Dick's ass enough that Bat-boy would be comfortable enough to make this something other than a one night stand.

It wasn't likely, but it was possible.  



End file.
